One More Chance
by Ktboo1232
Summary: Lizzie goes on her dream summer vacation with her bff Jade and they meet some unlikley people, she has to save her true love from the Vampires can she do it or will she lose everyone she ever loved? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES I REALLY APPREACIATE IT!
1. Chapter 1

One more chance

CHAPTER ONE

Elizabeth POV

I live in Denali, Alaska. Jade, my best friend, well Jade is just Jade, she is the most amazing person I have ever known. She is like my sister/ best friend/ worst enemy but I think that is why I love her so much. She is the exact opposite of me, where as I am a little preppy but I'm very into soccer, Jade is very punk. She likes to wear crazy clothes and lots of bracelets and a ring in every finger (except her thumbs). I like to wear clothes that are cute a little form fitting, I always wear jeans or soccer shorts. We spend a lot of time in town, Jade lives about three miles away, and that's really close. Every year my family goes on a vacation to First Beach, since Jade is practically family she usually tags along. We spend the whole summer there, Jade and I love going there because we have always wanted to meet some hottie hot wolfs and vampires. Jade is all about the vampires, she is obsessed with Emmett. Whereas I am all about the wolfs, I am crazy obsessed with Seth! Neither of us likes the main boys so we are both team Switzerland. If I had to choose I would choose Jacob, because of all of his wolfie friends. Jade of course she is team Edward, if she had to choose, because Emmett is his brother. So as you can tell we are both a little Twilight obsessed.

"Jade Michelle Smith Wake your little tiny butt up!" I screamed at her. I had been yelling and shaking her for the past twenty minutes.

"What do you want now?"

"It's time to get up; we have been here for three days and still haven't gone to first beach. I've map quested it and its time to go. Get dressed I picked out your board shorts and a tank." She sat there for another minuet and I screamed "Get your lazy ass out of bed" and yanked her out of bed.

"Fine"

We walked to first beach; when we got there we saw a sight we thought we would never see. There was a bon fire going and around the fire were the 9 hottest guys either of us had ever seen. They all turned around as we started walking toward the water.

"Hey" one of them yelled and motioned for us to come over.

I stared at Jade, she stared back. We both nodded and we started walking towards them. The one who had yelled at us stood up and everyone moved around the wood logs so we had room. We sat and they all just looked at us. One in particular had locked eyes with me. The one standing up started introducing everyone. His name is Brady the one to my right is Jacob, he kept going around, Embry, Sam, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, and the one I was still staring at was Collin. Jade introduced us but I could barely hear her. I was still mesmerized by Collin. I was so dazed that I couldn't even think 'OMG these are all the names of the characters in twilight,' He was just so beautiful. The good thing was that he was staring back and not looking creeped out.

Everyone started to break up in to little groups. Embry, Sam, Jared, Quil, and Paul. Seth had to go home Leah had just called. Jade was with Brady off walking somewhere and Collin came up to me and said "Hi I'm Collin do you want to go for a walk?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Of Course"

He took my hand and we walked down the beach away from everyone else. I couldn't resist looking back to see who was watching. No one was looking at us, I knew that Jade would if she was still here. I looked back ahead to see where we were going. He took us up a cliff and sat down motioning for me to sit next to him. I felt very confused. I wanted to be with him, but I felt something pulling me away.

"I didn't catch your name earlier."

He caught me off guard interrupting my thoughts. "My name is Elizabeth." I said in a quiet voice.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"Nothing"

"Come on be serious"

"I have no Idea, I'm thinking about how much I want to be up here with you, but I feel really off and I don't know why" I blurted out in a rush then realized what I said and gasped and put my hand over my mouth. I never do that I thought when you met a person your first question was supposed to be how are you doing? Not 'What are you thinking.' I am so confused.

He just laughed and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What" I couldn't help but laugh with him

"Okay I have a question for you"

"Okay"

"Have you ever read the _Twilight _books?"

"Yeah Jade and I are crazy obsessed."

"Well, I don't really know how to say it but, it's all true, I'm a Wolf."

I felt my mouth drop. "Then why did you bring me up here?"

"I think I imprinted on you"

I screamed but not really registering what he said, for all I know he could have told me I look like chop liver, but I still screamed and felt really excited not sure what he meant, I felt like a retard.

He looked at me a little confused.

"Oh sorry"

Next I heard him groan and I saw my sister coming up the cliff with Brady, and I groaned too.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded

"We heard a scream, Brady said it was nothing, but I made him take us to you."

"And why the hell would you do that" I said with my accusing face.

"I thought you were in trouble" the whole time Jade and I were having this conversation Collin was blushing.

"You didn't tell her?" Collin asked Brady

"No, but you obviously told her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah tell her now, take her back down to the beach."

"Jade come on, please" Brady was begging Jade.

Jade looked hesitant "Go" I almost screamed at her.

I looked back at Collin and just said "Sorry" I was so embarrassed Jade and I were going to have a talk tonight!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"It's all good, what do you think about me being a wolf?"

"I love it, I think it is so great I mean it's my dream come true I have always wanted to meet a wol-," There I go rambling again, he put his index finger over my lips, so he could talk.

"Didn't you hear me earlier?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked like he was stupid (Remember what I said about it not registering the first time!!)

"I told you I imprinted on you" He was looking at me waiting for me to scream again probably, but I didn't I did something much worse.

"What, wha- what are you saying" Next thing I knew I had blacked out.

"LIZZIE, LIZZIE, LIZZIE ARE YOU OKAY!??!!" I automatically knew who that was, Jade was the only one aloud to call me Lizzie. As my eyes started to open and I saw the whole pack looking down at me, my head was in Collins lap and Jade had a hold of my hand with Brady hovering close above her.

"What happened?" I asked as I started sitting up against the protest from Collin and Jade.

"You fainted." Collin said I had a really good sarcastic comment but I decided that might not be the best. Then everything came hurtling back toward me and I was freaking out. It was a Joke I had convinced myself that much he was kidding around with me. How could he do that though?! I stood up and Collin immediately followed me I grabbed his hand and pulled us behind a tree a couple of yards away.

"How could you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, probably just playing dumb.

"Play that stupid Wolf joke on me, 'I imprinted on you' yeah real convincing, why do guys always have to be such jerks!?"

"I wasn't joking"

"Really how can I believe you?"

"Trust me"

"I don't know if I can do that."

"Maybe this will change your mind" he pulled me close to his chest; I could feel the outlines of his muscles. He places his lips on top of mine and he kissed me with what felt like all of his heart and soul. We were like this for a while until I had to break apart so I could breath.

"Do you believe me know?" He asked nearly breathless

"Yeah I think I do" I said with a goofy grin on my face that wouldn't go away. I looked into his eyes, they were the perfect shade of dark blue. He stared back, he looked like he was happy he had finally done it, he had finally kissed me. We had only known each other for a few hours but I guess that in imprint time that was a long time.

"How are you feel?" he asked

"ABSOLUTLY AMAZING, I just had the most amazing kiss of my life by a wolf who just imprinted on me."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it"

I looked into his prefate dark blue eyes and something seemed to be troubling him.

"What's wrong, what are you thinking?" I asked

"I have something else to tell you and I need you not to freak out. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah of course."

"I love you"

"I love you too" OH MY GOODNESS I just told Collin I loved him! After I said that he pulled me into another kiss and all I was thinking was that I could get used to this.

"Well I bet everyone is still a little confused should we go back?"

"The whole pack knows everything so I think they will tell Jade, besides I think her and Brady will be doing something tonight."

"What do you mean, did he imprint on her?"

"Yep"

"Aw that's so great!"

"Yeah" he said sounding a little distracted

"What's wrong?" I said stroking his cheek, what's wrong with me we only just met we have had our first kiss and I'm treating him like I've loved him for years on end.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said turning back to me with a smile on his face. I could tell he wasn't telling me the whole truth, but I would find out later I just wanted to enjoy the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

We had made plans to go out that night but I canceled last minute. I had to stay home and figure things out. Why had he lied to me? What could be so bad that he would lie to me? Jade and I had made plans to go into Forks because we hadn't seen each other all day and we needed to talk. We were going to leave after dinner, sixish.

"Jade you look fine hurry up!!" again like she can't wake up fast she can't get ready fast either.

"Five more minutes please"

"FINE" I screamed at her.

Oh my G-d I really need to talk to her and she decides tonight to take FOREVER!

"I'm finally presentable" she walked down the stairs looking amazing and a little different then I would have expected. My jaw fell open and I couldn't speak. She was wearing her magical butt jeans, she had a butt in them. She was wearing a beautiful baby pink top with embellishments on the neckline. She finally took off all of her bracelets and is just wearing one a cute little charm bracelet I had never seen before. Just one ring was placed so delicately on her right ring finger.

"What, do I really look that bad?" She asked looking really confused.

"No you look so pretty, I have taught you well young grasshopper" she looked at me confused and I just laughed at her.

"So I really don't look that bad?"

"No you look beautiful, if Brady could see you now he would flip!"

"Yeah we were talking earlier and he said he liked girls who were little more cleaned up, he used you for example."

"WHAT!" I screamed at her.

"Yeah he just said you were a good example but he said that he only has ever loved me. Does that make any sense?"

"No it doesn't but what ev we'll talk about it later. So where do you want to go to dinner?"

"I thought we were going to Forks?" Jade asked

"Yeah"

"Well what is the only place in Forks that they talk about in the books as the most respectable place to eat?"

"Oh the Lodge. Got it let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

As we drove to the Lodge we thought about what we would see and who we would meet.

"Maybe we will meet the Cullen's?" Jade blurted out loud

"Why would they be at the Lodge the only drink BLOOD….DUH."

"Well maybe they are trying to socialize Nessie."

"Maybe but highly unlikely."

"Why…Why is it so unlikely?"

"I don't know but we will find out."

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I was thinking about the way Collin and the rest of the pack reacted when Jade and I told them we were going to Forks tonight.

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO GO TO FORKS!!!!?"

"WE NEED A GIRLS NIGHT OUT!!" I yelled back at Collin. He was overreacting it's not like they would have to come protect us, and I thought that Forks was neutral to the Vampires and wolfs.

"FINE, BUT WHY FORKS?"

"WHY NOT" we were having a screaming match and everyone except Jade and Brady had left.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T WATCH YOU THERE!" he blurted out and it took me and him by surprise.

"WHAT, WHY DO YOU NEED TO WATCH OVER ME ANYWAY WE ARE BIG GIRLS AND DON'T NEED OUR BOYFRIENDS OF A WHOLE COUPLE OF DAYS OR HOURS OR WHATEVER!!!!!! WE DON'T NEED BABYSITTERS!!!" I was really pissed off now Jade could tell she came and whispered in my ear to tell me to shut up and calm down. I hadn't noticed before but Collin was shaking a little more every time I yelled at him and Brady went over and was blocking him from me, he stood right in front of me with his back to me trying to calm Collin down. I was still fuming and Brady turned around and said.

"I'm taking him outside then you two go on your date." He turned to me and said "He will explain just not today" then he turned to Jade gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "Bye and I will explain too, promise." He never let go of Collin's arm, he started to look like he wanted to lunge at me. I got really scared and just wanted to run and cry, but I didn't I had to stay strong. Brady and Collin left without another word just a glance back at us. My head was in a sort of daze and I couldn't really process what just happened. Jade took us back to the house and sat me on the couch trying to sooth me. I got up about 20 minutes later and got ready feeling better, surprisingly.

We were sitting in the parking lot at the Lodge and my face was all red and puffy and wet. I had been crying. I finally got my chance to cry.

"Lizzie, Lizzie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said as a little sob escaped my chest, I started laughing like I always did when I was crying.

"You ready to go in?" Jade asked after a minute

"Yeah" we walked in and saw them saw all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Jade and I stared at each other in utter confusion. All of them were there Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. Why were they all here in a RESTURANT for crying out loud? We took our seats everyone in there seemed just as curious as us. I looked at Jade and tried to do our telepathic thing that sometimes works but not usually. She took out her notepad she always had with her and wrote "so they won't hear us."

"Good idea" I wrote.

"Why do you think they are here?"

"I don't know but do you think they know what we are talking about?"

"Why would you say that?" Jade wrote

"Edward and his freaky mind reading thing!"

"Oh I forgot is he looking over at us?" Wrote Jade

I looked over my shoulder and of course there they were looking at us.

"YES!" I wrote

"What do we do?"

By this point they were laughing and I figured it was at us.

"Look, I don't know"

"I don't know if looking is the best option."

"They are laughing again" I checked over my shoulder, "and looking."

"What is there problem, I know they are vampire and all that but they don't rule the world!"

"They could very easily kill you if we weren't staying in La Push and we were dating wolfs but just keep in mind they still could!"

"Yes, yes we could" I heard someone say from behind me just loud enough that I and his family could hear. I whipped around and Jade looked up we stared at them as they stared at us.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen, and you seem to know about us." Edward said.

"Hello, and yes we do know about you a lot of people know about you."

"So which wolf are you dating?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I was just curious, I'll find out eventually"

"What are all of you doing anyway, and were is Jacob if the stories are true he imprinted on Nessie?"

"Well all of them are true except for the last one, Jacob ran away after the birth and the alliance with the wolfs broke right then."

"That's why he didn't want me to come, tonight" I whispered to myself.

"Yes that probably is why Collin didn't want you to come"

"Wait how did you figure that out?"

"I can read your mind, remember?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" I paused and took a deep breath as I recalled the scene from earlier today when Collin freaked out. A shiver ran down my spine.

"So that's what happened" Edward got an evil look on his face, I looked over at Alice and she just looked stunned.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Oh my G-d get the hell out of my head!" I screamed at Edward

"What do you find it a little annoying?" Edward shot back

"Edward stop it right now!" Both Esme and Bella said at the same time. Edward looked over at them to talk and not be rude I supposed.

They looked at me the sorry written all over there face. They were ashamed of what Edward was doing.

"What?" Edward asked not as hostile as when he was speaking to me. I figured it was because he was talking to his mother and his wife and not some people who get on his nerves. By the time this had happened Rosalie had come over and sat by Jade, Emmett watched with a curious smile on his face. Rosalie didn't usually befriend people this fast. I was looking with the same curiosity as Emmett but I was pleasantly surprised. I turned my attention to Rosalie and Jade this seemed like an interesting conversation.

"Hello" Rosalie said after a few seconds had passed.

"Hey" Jade said then I said.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he's gone a little crazy since _IT_ started happening."

"What is _IT_?" I asked

"Ever since the alliance with the wolves was broken there has been tension between everyone."

"What do you mean tension?" Jade asked with complete curiosity

"STOP TALKING TO THEM" Edward was yelling at Rose.

"Why should I? Can I not have any friends outside of the family?" Rose shot back but much calmer then Edward." He was fuming by now and he looked like he was going to lose it. Edward stood up and looked like he was about to lunge at Rose, at that exact moment Jasper and Emmett stood between them Emmett was furious. I couldn't blame him either I mean Edward was trying to lunge at Rose's throat.

"Emmett and Jasper get Edward out of here" Carlisle muttered going to stand in front of me because I was the closest one to Edward.

"I'm so very sorry about this" Esme and Bella both said. Bella had Nessie in her arms looking out the door where Edward Jasper and Emmett had disappeared.

"I think Jade and I have caused enough trouble for one day, we better go" the last part I was saying to Jade.

"Yeah let's get back." Jade agreed

"Here I'll walk you out" Rosalie offered

"Thanks" I said. As we walk outside Rosalie slipped me the napkin Jade and I were writing on and it had a phone number on it. I looked up at Rose with confusion on my face.

She smiled back at me and said "If you ever need a friend to talk to call me"

"I will" Jade and I look at each other as we got in the car. I felt a lot better knowing we had one other friend out here that weren't wolves.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

After we had almost driven all of the way back to La Push we stopped just on the Forks side of the line. We needed to talk.

"What was that all about?" I asked Jade as soon as I stopped the car.

"I have no idea and since when has Edward become so crazy?"

"I have no idea" as I say this I see two wolf shapes just on the other side of the line. They were waiting for us.

"Oh no" I say

"What" Jade asked and I point my finger towards the line and their eyes light up in the headlights.

"Oh, you need to go talk to him; he probably feels horrible about what happened today and will only listen to you."

"I'm not talking to him when he's like that" I suddenly felt horrible for saying that. Right after I said that Collin ran off into the woods and came back out in human form. He motioned with his hand for me to drive over the line. I hesitated.

"You can't ignore him forever; you wouldn't have any clothes they are all over there."

"I'm sure Rosalie would love to go shopping."

"You can't do that to him. I mean come on just look at his face" I looked at his face and it looked tired and full of regret.

"Fine" and with that I drove forward very slowly. Once I was over the line he stood in front of the car to try to stop us. I swerved around him and floored it to our house. I walked into the door ignoring Collin who had followed us with his stupid wolfieness. Running all fast. Jade had stayed and greeted them both and kissed Brady. My parents were out otherwise they would have been very suspicious because I was crying again and I'm not the crying type. I slammed the door to my room and just laid on my bed in a cocoon. I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it. Then the knock came again and someone opened the door and came to sit on the bed. I didn't want to see who it was because I had my suspicions.

"Hi" Exactly who I was afraid it was, Collin

"Go away" I said through my tears

"No"

"Yes it's my room get out" I pushed him off my bed and he was on his feet coming over to see my face. I quickly moved my face into my pillow so he couldn't see my face. He knew I was crying but I didn't want to admit it. He pulled me up in his arms and cradled me like Edward did to Bella in the books and had once dreamed it would happen to me. Now Edward is a crazy person and I was really mad at Collin and I didn't want to talk or even see his face. The last time I saw him he was shaking from head to toe and was yelling and snarling. I didn't want that to happen again. I think that's why I'm trying to avoid him. I really don't have any idea why I'm doing any of this.

"Go away, _please_" I pleaded hoping he would get the message.

"No not until you tell me what's wrong with you"

I felt really bad but it came up and I couldn't control it. "I can't believe the way you acted. It was so immature," I paused to breath, he looked like he wanted to say something, "No I know you can't always control it but I'm still getting used to the idea and I don't know how I feel about it yet. I just need sometime it think please just give that to me" He got up and left. At this I knew I wouldn't be able to thin straight without listening to music. I turned on my iPod and of course this song had to be on. It was "I will follow you into the dark" by Death cab of cutie. I throw my iPod against the wall and start to cry even more. G-d what is wrong with me, why am I crying so much. It makes no sense. I heard the door open and I was about to turn around and yell my whole heart at Collin but then I heard a different voice.

"Hi" Brady's voice was much lower than Collin's and a bit raspy too.

"Hi" I say trying to look presentable. I never really got the chance to talk to Brady and I knew he had something to say I should listen to him, I don't know why I felt that way but something inside of me told me I need to.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

I was still wiping my eyes when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look I know you're mad at Collin but he and I are still really young and we don't know how to control our anger yet. You have to understand you crushed him just a second ago." I felt a Jasper Bella Moment coming on. Me and my obsession got to love it.

"But then why didn't you freak out when we told you we were going to Forks because you guys must have known what was going to happen otherwise he wouldn't have freaked out on me right?"

"We have noticed suspicious activity from the Cullen's I knew you could protect your selves, that's the first thing Jade told me, that's why I didn't freak out."

"Why did she say that?"

"She told me that all of her other boyfriends were over protective and she really liked me and she didn't want me to be like that so I accepted it and here we are."

"Wow I guess I never really had a boyfriend so I didn't think to tell Collin any of that."

"Well I don't know if Collin would have listened he is pretty hot headed. When he has his mind set on something against or for he gets really over worked."

"Oh. So even if I would have told him anything he still wouldn't have listened?"

"Yeah, but give him a break he really loves you and doesn't want anything or anybody to hurt you that would kill him."

"So who sent you up here to talk to me?" I asked in complete curiosity.

"Well no one really I just knew something was wrong when Collin came down like that, I thought I should come talk to you while Jade talks to Collin."

"So Jade and Collin are talking now?"

"Yeah" I lied back down and I felt like dying right now. I didn't hear anyone leave but I felt alone I looked over my shoulder and I saw Collin standing there. I didn't make any movement to get closer to him. He didn't move either. I guess he was still upset, just as I was still mad.

"I don't know what to say to you Collin, I don't want to fight, I really don't, I don't want to be here anymore, and I just want to get out." I was about to cry again but I kept my emotions in check.

"Fine then get out, but first we have to talk, I'm not going to let you leave again without talking to me."

"You sir haven't been the most talkative either, I don't want to hear it." I was angry now.

"Just listen to me; I'm not going to let you away again without explaining myself again. Just give me my one more chance."

"I'm not that big on second chances. I just don't like them." We hadn't moved since he walked into my room I got up and went to him looked straight into his face and said "I'm listening"

"Look I'm sorry I freaked out like that I just can't control myself that easily. It's a lot harder for me then everyone else."

"And why is that?"

"I really have no idea before this happened I was very level headed and I didn't get stressed out easily or mad or any emotion that easily. It took a lot to get me as pissed off as I was tonight."

"Well then why did Brady tell me you were 'hot headed'?"

"Because I am now"

"Just get out I'm confused really pissed off and need to sort things out."

"I can't do that because knowing you, you would run off with some stupid vampire"


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

I turned away and started walking towered my closet. I got out my duffle bag and stuffed all of my clothes in it. Collin was looking confused and not making a move to stop me. I was thankful for that at least.

"I can't believe you said that" I said after I was done and walked right past him slipped on some sandals and walked out the door. After I got into the car I figured everyone had followed so I locked the door and put in the key. I turned the car on and looked into were the head lights were shining and Collin was shaking so hard he looked like he was vibrating. Brady was looking at Collin making sure he didn't do anything stupid. Jade looked really upset I feel like she knew what I was doing. I held up my cell kind of telling her she could call me if she needed me.

I drove for a while going north the way we came down. I was furious he actually said that. I stopped at a gas station in about Seattle I think. I got out and got a sprite I was thirsty. I went back to the car and got in. I was surprised to see Collin sitting in the passenger seat.

"What are YOU doing here?!" I was outraged

"I had to talk to you" he said in a sweet voice, not mad or upset, very calm.

I got out of the car and started walking away "no no, no, no, you're not here doing this right now. You're still back at La Push."

"I'm here right now" he said following me

"Well then don't be" I turned around to face him

"Will you ever stop to listen to me?"

"I don't know"

"Well I'll make up your mind for you" he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the car. I didn't struggle I suddenly felt very bad for the way I reacted. I was overreacting so much. It really wasn't that big of a deal why did I rag it on for so long? As soon as we got back into the car I laid my head in his lap and said.

"I'm so, so sorry for what I did today and how I acted that was so stupid. I'm so sorry."

He sat there and ran his fingers through my hair. He kissed the top of head and said.

"It's okay I overreacted too."

"So everything is okay again?" I asked looking up into eyes.

"Of course" He leaned down kissed me on top of the head, grabbed the keys from my hand and started the car and drove back to La Push. What a perfect end to the worst day of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

When we got back to La Push Jade was waiting for me furious because she wasn't part of the running away process. She is notorious for running away. Once we got there I grabbed her hand, I had to practically pry mine out of Collins, he said he had to make up for lost time. I took her up stairs after saying good night to Collin. I told her the whole story of what happened to me and him and how he felt about the whole thing.

"He told me that he felt horrible about all of the things he did and that he told me I was overreacting, it's a good thing I already knew that otherwise I would have been offended." We laughed for a moment; it was the longest day of my life and one of the worst. I'm so glad it's over.

"So what did you and Brady do while we were out?"

"We hung out here, we watched a movie."

"So you didn't even care that I ran?"

"No we watched the movie because Brady couldn't calm me down"

"Oh, did I tell you I'm sorry in the past five minutes?"

"Yes, its okay I figured it would work out eventually"

We spent the rest of the night talking and fell asleep early morning in my room. We woke up to my cell phone going off. It was Rose. I wonder how she got my number. I picked up.

"Hello" by this point Jade had woken up and looked just as confused as I was.

"Hello is this Elizabeth?" Rose asked and the perfectness in her voice was almost unbearable.

"Yes, hi Rose"

"Hi, so what are you doing today?"

"Nothing planned yet, why did you want to do something?"

"Yes actually I wanted to see if you and Jade would like to go shopping with me to say in Seattle?"

I looked at Jade and she nodded she was just as curious as I was to see what this was about.

"Sure, where should we meet you and when"

"How about at the Lodge in an hour"

"Sure that sounds good see you in an hour"

"K, see you then"


	12. Chapter 12

CHPATER 12

We got ready and I was worrying about what Collin was going to say. I didn't want another repeat of what happened last time we went to the Lodge. That better not happen. After Jade was done getting ready, again she took longer, we went down stairs to find it empty. Last night we had told the boys to just come in and watch TV while we got ready. Maybe the coast is clear, we won't fight again. We walked out to the car got in and started it, still no sign of Collin or Brady. We drove and as we got closer to the treaty line we saw the whole pack walking down the street. They saw us, oh no what was going to happen now? Brady and Collin walked right in front of our car and we stopped. Collin walked around to my door, I rolled down my window.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. He leaned over into the car and kissed me. I can't believe it still took my breath away.

"Yes there is license and registration please"

"And what did I do wrong?" I asked still trying to look innocent trying not to laugh.

"You didn't wait for me"

"Well we're meeting a friend to go shopping in Seattle"

"Oh which friend, one you met at the Lodge?"

"Yes, are you okay with that?"

"Surprisingly yes, I don't want to lose you again so I'm learning how to deal with it"

"That's great" I said really surprised.

"Okay I'll let you get on your way, I'll see when you get back home" he kissed me good bye and I looked over at Jade. Brady and she had a conversation too and they were saying goodbye, and Jade and I were on our way.

I felt so free.

We got to the Lodge, we had talked all the way there and everything that had happened today seemed like the making of the perfect day.

When we walked in the Lodge we were surprised at what we saw. We saw all of the Cullen's there, Rosalie was in the back, and she looked as if she would be crying if she could. Edward was the closest one to us, he looked really hungry, his eyes were pitch black and he had deep purple circles under his eyes. He looked mad. What could we have done to offense them this much? We didn't do anything.

"Well hello, you have kept us waiting a while" Edward said as he walked closer to us. Jade and I walked backwards with every step he took. He really had started to freak us out.

"Kept you waiting for what, we just came because Rose called, what are all of you doing here" I said in a rush really scared now.

"I didn't like the way we left off last time, so I had Rose call you with a fake invitation to go shopping. I knew you and your little dogs had worked things out so I knew they wouldn't follow you here so we could all have a fair share at you." He said all I could think was how could they hate us so much what did we say what did we think that made them hate us so much.


End file.
